Dread
| notes = }} The Dread is the Stalker's bow. This weapon can be sold for 7,500. Characteristics Advantages: * Higher Base Damage than Paris. * Silent. * 3x damage against non-Ancient infested. * Can stagger Ancients on every hit, even uncharged. * Bolts drop less when compared to Paris. * Two polarity slots. * Can hit multiple enemies in a line (caused by flying dead bodies and not the arrow). * The bow exclusive mod Thunderbolt makes this weapon more devastating against groups of enemies. Disadvantages: * Slow fire rate renders Dread ill-suited for close quarters. * Draws from the Sniper Ammo pickup pool, which is among the rarest of the ammunition pickups. * Dead enemies will stop arrows from hitting the target behind. * When charging arrows between each shot, enemy shields will often start to regenerate in between each shot. * Does not ignore armor.(so in many situations, Dread's higher damage doesn't matter) * Requires large amounts of Plastids to build. * Can be hard to find its blueprint. (one must defeat the Stalker in order to have a chance of its blueprint dropping. Acquisition The Dread cannot be purchased separately, but it is included in the What Stalker? bundle. Its blueprint can be dropped by the Stalker upon killed or forced to disappear. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Use the Arrow Mutation mod to compensate for the low ammo capacity and regain lost ammo. Notes * In addition to pinning enemies to surfaces, arrows from Dread will dismember foes. ** Nekros's desecrate will use both enemy dismembered parts as targets, yielding 2 drops, as if there were 2 bodies. * It seems that an arrow that dismembers a foe has a chance to continue, until it hits another surface. (need more testing) * All "charge weapons" (guns) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This allows for more mobility to the user such as charging their weapon in cover, then run into the room and to unleash their first shot at first sight at the enemy immediately. ** Using elevators and opening coop doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. ** While wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. * Bug: When joining as the stalker dies you may pick up a syntax erred DREAD**** blueprint. It will give you the normal blueprint though. * Bug: The Arsenal UI lists the critical damage as 150%, however, it is 200% See Also * Stalker, the ''entity ''who uses this bow. * Paris, a Tenno-made bow. * Paris Prime, the primed version of the Paris. Media dreadmenu.jpg|Banshee w/ white Dread Dread1.png Warframe image (Dread).png|Colour Customization of Dread Dread3.png|Default Colour Warframe 2013-10-14 20-32-23-74.png __notoc__ Category:Stalker